The proposal
by carmstein334
Summary: Regina leaves her office after a long day of work. She comes back home to find out that her girlfriend prepared some surprises for her. One-shot.


Regina rushed out from the City Hall and got into her Mercedes. _Finally, the day is over. _She thought fastening the seatbelt. _And now: home, sweet home._ A little smile was visible on her face when she was leaving the parking lot and headed to the Mifflin Street.

It has been over six months since Elsa's little ice wall incident and since then Storybrooke was just a normal, boring town. Well, if you can say that a town full of storybook characters, magic, curses and things like that can be normal. Nevertheless, it was calm and peaceful. However, this doesn't mean that Regina, being a mayor again, could just stay at home and relax on the couch with a glass of her apple cider. She had work to do. And that's why she often had to stay late at the City Hall thinking of going home and just doing nothing.

It was almost 11 p.m. when she arrived at her driveway. When she parked next to the old yellow bug she smiled to herself. _Great, Emma is already home. _She thought looking for keys in her purse. _I'm so tired. I just want to snuggle with her and go to sleep. _

The Mayor and the Sheriff have been together for six months now. Emma had to almost freeze to death so they could realize their feelings for each other. She moved in about a month after that and now it's just the three of them in the mansion. Henry, Emma and Regina. A little cozy family, as the mayor calls it in her head.

Regina opened the door and went into the house. She hung her coat and took off her stilettos with a little sigh.

'Emma, I'm home' she called out but the only thing she heard in response was silence.

'Emma, are you there?' she walked into the living room only to found it empty.

'Henry?' she continued to the kitchen and then to Henry's room, but she didn't find anyone. _Where are they? _She was wondering when she walked down the hall to the bedroom. She opened the door and froze with surprise. There were roses everywhere. Laying on the floor and her bed, standing in vases on the dresser and vanity. The whole room was filled with those bright red flowers. Regina inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a little moment. When she opened them she noticed a small card laying on her pillow. She walked to the bed and took it. While she was reading her eyes became moist and a beautiful smile appeared on her face.

_Regina,_

_I know you're probably thinking 'What this idiot came up with this time?' Well, I'm gonna tell you, but you just need to wait a little more._

_First of all: don't worry about Henry. He's with my parents and The Little Charming. He's going to go to school with MM, so we have house for ourselves for a whole night. _

_Now, the other thing. I've got a few surprises for you and you've just found the first one. Every rose in this room symbolises one day since our first meeting. I know it's lame, but you already know that I'm a romantic idiot, so... Yeah._

_Okay, enough talking. Or, writing. Or... You know what I mean. Your next surprise is waiting in the garden. I hope you'll like it._

_Emma_

Regina laughed out loud at the note.

'Always so eloquent' she said quietly to herself as she took one of the roses and went out of the bedroom. Sniffing the flower she went downstairs and to the back door. When she opened it she was looking at one of the most beautiful sights she's ever seen: trees were decorated with lights, candles were burning in the grass and in the quiet of the night she could hear crickets. In the middle of the garden lay a blanket on which was standing a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne. Next to it were two glasses and another card. Regina sat down on the blanket, put down the rose and read Emma's clumsy writing.

_'__Gina,_

_This is the second surprise. Cool, isn't it? Now, it could be better. Just lay down, look up and wait._

_Emma_

Regina put the note down and did what it said. As soon as her head touched the blanket and she looked up, her eyes widened with enchantment. There were millions of stars above her, and the sky was crystal clear, so she could see them all. They twinkled happily guarded by the full moon shining brightly. Regina just looked at the sky for a few moments, delighted. And suddenly she heard music. Soft sounds were coming to her it the silence of the moment. She sat up and searched for the source of it. When she looked at the door she saw Emma playing the guitar with a bright smile. She stepped out of the house and as she slowly approached Regina, she started to sing.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

Her voice was clear and gentle. With every step bringing Emma closer to her, Regina felt her heart beating faster.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

When Emma reached the end of the chorus she was standing right next to Regina. Continuing to play she kneeled on one knee and looking the brunette in the eyes she sang more.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

At this moment Regina's heart was beating madly in her chest, her face was stretched out in a huge smile and she felt her eyes getting wet. She listened to her girlfriend's beautiful voice and drowned in the depth of her green eyes.

_So kiss me..._

As soon as Emma sang the last line Regina leaned closer to her and captured the blonde's lips with her own in a passionate kiss. Emma put down the guitar and gently stroked Regina's cheek with her thumb. After a long moment they pulled away and looked lovingly in each other's eyes.

'Hi' Emma said with a playful smile.

'Hey you' Regina chuckled intertwining their fingers together and pulling Emma down beside her.

'So... Did you like my surprises so far?' asked sheriff opening the bottle and pouring champagne into glasses.

'Of course I did, dear. Very much' Regina replied taking one glass from her girlfriend. 'And may I ask, what's the occasion?'

'The occasion is I love you' Emma answered with a goofy smile and took a swig of her champagne. Regina laughed and drank as well. They sat like that for a moment, looking at the stars and just enjoying each other's company.

'I... may have one more surprise for you...' the blonde said suddenly, facing Regina. The brunette looked at her with curious eyes and tilted her head. Emma took a deep breath and put their now empty glasses away. Then she grabbed Regina's hands and looked into her eyes with serious expression.

'You know that I love you' she started again, almost whispering. 'I have for a long time now. You're the only one who gets me so well, who understands my past and my emotions. You're a great mother, wonderful friend and, let's face the facts here, amazing lover' she winked at Regina and the mayor chuckled. She felt butterflies in her stomach after hearing Emma's words and wondered, what the blonde would say next.

'The thing is, Regina, that I've never felt like this before. Every time things were getting serious between me and someone else, I run. That's the thing I'm the best at – running away. I run 'cause I was afraid that if I put my walls down I'd get hurt again. But you're different Regina' the amount of pure and sincere love visible in the sheriff's eyes was making Regina's heart galloping inside her chest. She just sat there still as her mind was processing Emma's words.

'I don't feel the urge to run anymore. I feel safe and loved and all I want to do is to just love you back and take care of you and Henry and make sure that you'll never be alone again. I want to have a family with you. True family.' At this point Regina just felt like the whole world stopped and the only thing she could see was Emma and her loving eyes. The blonde let go of one of Regina's hands, reached into her pocket and took something out. Regina couldn't see what it was but she felt like she already knew.

'You're my happy ending, Regina. I mean it and I hope you feel like I'm yours too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Henry. I want to wake up next to you every day. I want to make you happy. I want to just be with you forever.' After that she held up a small, yet beautiful ring with a delicate diamond on it.

'Will you do me the pleasure and marry me, Regina?' she asked quietly, her voice filled with great emotions. The mayor closed her eyes and smiled. When she looked at Emma again her eyes were glistening with tears. She took a deep breath and whispered one simple word, but for Emma it was much more.

'Yes.'

When she heard that, the blonde's face lightened up with a beautiful wide smile. She put the ring on Regina's finger and put her arms around her fiancée in a tight embrace. The brunette rested her head on Emma's chest and felt warm tears rolling down her face. In that moment, in the middle of the night, under the stars of Storybrooke's sky The Evil Queen and the Saviour finally found their happy ending.


End file.
